Meitantei chan!
by milkychaitea
Summary: After another successful heist, detective Shinichi Kudo vowed to catch the ever elusive thief. But not everything goes as planned when she suddenly finds herself caught in-between Kaitou's heists and a dark organization bent on silencing Kaitou forever!
1. Chapter One

**Title: **Meitantei-chan!

**Author:** milkychaitea

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Detective Conan and Magic Kaito. Sue me and absolutely nothing will happen.

**Warning:** In this story, Shinichi is **female**. Not due to drugs or BO, but because he-erm she was born that way. If you don't like gender-bender stories, then skedaddle!

**Note**: I will be using their Japanese names (e.g. Shinichi instead of Jimmy, Ran instead of Rachel) to simplify my writing process. No honorifics or other Japanese words will be used. (Unless its something like sushi. Do I really need to translate **that** for you?)

**Pairing/s:** KaiShin, others to be decided. You have any suggestions?

**~ooo000ooo~**

**Chapter 1**

It had began just like a regular day. Students were filing out of Beika Senior High, and a very irritated Ran was waiting.

"Shinichi!" Ran's voice echoed throughout the school corridors,

"If you don't hurry up we'll be late for our meeting with Sonoko!" Ran said, sounding exasperated. She put her hands up to her hips watching as Shinichi, her best friend, slowly sauntered her way down the corridors and made her way near the exit. "What took you so long!"

Shinichi had taken her sweet time. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy spending time with Ran, it was more of being reluctant to spend time with...Sonoko. The girl was nice enough, but they were going shopping that day. Shopping. And if Shinichi had learnt anything in her seventeen years of life, it was that Sonoko was a shop-aholic. A CRAZY shop-aholic. She would pick out clothes from seemingly out of nowhere and make her try it. And worse, Ran would join in the melee and make her try on MORE clothes. It was too much for the tomboyish Shinichi.

"Ran! Why oh why do I have to come with you on your little shopping trip with Sonoko? Professor Agasa had just gotten a new release of Detective Conan, and I really was envisioning a night in peace, curled up with my book..."

WHAM. Ran's hand made contact with Shinichi's head. WHAM. Another one made contact with Shinichi's head. Again.

"What did you do that for Ran! That hurts!" Shinichi said, rubbing her head with her hand. It really hurt sometimes, having a karate master for a best friend. But Shinichi was thankful for her friendship. Her parents were away overseas constantly, her father a world renowned author, and her mother an actress. She wasn't very social to begin with, but being alone in a big house can only do so much to your social life, and was thus glad for the company her best friend was providing. Sonoko, on the other hand, was **not **on Shinichi's high list of people-I-would-like-to-spend-all-afternoon with. Sure, the girl was nice, but you can only stand so many attempts at finding dates for her and Ran.

"You should be thankful Sonoko was willing to come with us. AND don't abandon me like what you did at Tropical Land last week! I was worried sick about you!"

"I am sorry about that one Ran, but that was after a case! Those men in black looked suspicious!...I am sorry about passing out but I'm alright now...okay I'll come." Shinichi sighed, utterly defeated by Ran's menacing look. Lets just say,their last trip to Tropical Land had been everything but uneventful. Shinichi, being the inquisitive detective that she is, decided to go after some men in black after a particularly gruesome murder by the roller coaster. Hours later, Ran had found her knocked unconscious, with a bleeding head, and no memory of her attackers at all. She would have pounded Shinichi into next week had she not been so worried about her overly zealous detective friend. What was weird about that was after knocking Shinichi out, they had vanished. No footprints or other anomalies to indicate anyone other than Shinichi had been there. It was puzzling to Ran, who was more used to 'Punch now, think later' but, enough of that for now.

"Ran! Shinichi!" Sonoko's voice hollered at them, obviously excited about heir little shopping trip. She had been trying for weeks to get Shinichi a new wardrobe, with little success. Finally, she had asked for Ran's help, and the karate master was only too happy to oblige. She had also noted Shinichi's tendency to veer on the male side of the clothing department, more often than the female side, and both teens were adamant that it would not happen this time. Oh no, Shinichi would be walking home with feminine clothing, or by **George **she would quit chasing after hot guys. "Lets go girls!" Sonoko squealed, all too happy.

Shinichi rolled her eyes at Sonoko's tone. A happy Sonoko meant shopping, and shopping meant hell for Shinichi. "So-Sonoko! I just remembered I had some unfinished, er, papers! That's right! I had some extra theory papers from English and I..." 

Ran's karate chop connected with Shinichi's poor head, third time today. "No excuses Shinichi," Ran enunciated her name in a sing-song voice, sending shivers down the said detective's spine, "You promised you'll go out with me after that incident! AND are not backing out of this one Shinichi!" 

Shinichi, sensing Ran's murderous intents, decided it would be for the wiser to shut it and just quietly accompany Ran and Sonoko to the mall. After all, it couldn't be that bad, could it?

**~ooo000ooo~**

Turns out, detectives COULD be wrong in their assumptions. The trip to the mall itself had been uneventful. Save for a snatcher Ran quickly disposed of, nothing really stood out in their little fifteen minute trip to Beika Mall. The mall itself, however, proved to be the very manifestation of the stuff nightmares were made of. Rows upon rows of the horrible apparel stood before the dumbstruck detective. Skirts! It was bad enough for Shinichi that she had to wear them to school, though she got over that little hurdle by wearing pants under them, but to actually wear a skirt on your own volition! It was a sacrilege to Shinichi's dogma!

Thankfully, the gods decided that Shinichi had enough torture for that day when Sonoko had received a call from her eccentric uncle, Jirokichi, telling her to head home immediately, something about jewels and yeah. So the 'little trip' had to be cut short. Sonoko kept on babbling over the phone to her uncle, switching from overly excited, to greatly depressed, and back again. Then, Sonoko's eyes grew large, excessively large. To Shinichi, the only meant one thing, Sonoko was thinking about boys. Yup, Sonoko was at it again. You'd think she'd stop after meeting Makoto, but no, she didn't.

Sonoko took a really large breath. Shinichi stuck her fingers in her ears. She knew what was coming.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sonoko's high pitched squeal came. Ran, who was unable to predict this,immediately ran towards her friend, concern marring her face. Shinichi just looked on slightly amused at Ran's frantic look.

"Sonoko! What is it? Do you need anything? Are you hurt? Do we need to call a doctor? Shinichi! Call a doctor for Sonoko at once!" Ran said, clearly frantic. It took all of Shinichi's self control not to burst out laughing from Ran's misplaced concern, squirming at the memory of Ran's karate chop. Sonoko was still standing there, slightly hyperventilating.

_Must have been a really good looking guy for Sonoko to get all worked up like that. Or maybe it's a movie star or a sports figure. Eh well, if that guy doesn't play soccer it wouldn't interest me anyways... _Shinichi was brought out of her musings by Ran and Sonoko's conversation.

"...so you and Shinichi can come over to my house for the party on Sunday night and watch the unveiling of the Jewel of the Mist!"

"But Sonoko, what are we going to wear?" Ran asked. Shinichi rolled her eyes. _Trust girls to be concerned only about their looks. Wait, what did she say? US?_

"Hold on Sonoko! What is this 'us'? I definitely am NOT going with you and Sonoko to some fancy party! I am not most definitely..."

"But Shinichi, Kaito Kid will be there!" Sonoko squealed in delight. _This girl and her guy fetish. Should I tell Makoto or not? Maybe, but Makoto is a karate champion, so Sonoko will be no match for him. Still..._

__"Oh no Shinichi, you're not backing out of this one." Sonoko and Ran said simultaneously, word for word, "You'll be coming with us whether you like it or not. Just think, you can be introduced to society as a sophisticated lady, AND get to stop the heist from happening." Ran finished.

Shinichi did not like this at all. Not at all. Ran was using Kaito Kid against her. Not fair! She knew Shinichi wouldn't be able to resist going against her mortal enemy. Ran knew that Shinichi couldn't and would definitely never pass up a chance to go against Kaito Kid. Not After his successful escape from Shinichi's hands last month.

Shinichi eyes suddenly grew dark. "Do not mention that bastard of a thief in front of me again! I will catch him! Just you see!" She struck a power pose, and left in a jiffy.

"She still hadn't gotten over getting beaten by Kaito Kid last month?" Sonoko asked Ran incredulously.

"Sadly, no. Though I do believe that now Shinichi will come to your uncle's party. She definitely won't tolerate being bested by Kaito Kid." Ran replied.

"HE IS SO HANDSOME!" and we all know who that was.

Thus, the three friends waited for the party to come, all with different reasons, of course.

**~ooo000ooo~**

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!

All feedback and criticism will be greatly appreciated and will be replied to.

Luv lots,

milkychaitea

(-_-)


	2. Chapter Two

**Title: **Meitantei-chan!

**Author:** milkychaitea

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Detective Conan and Magic Kaito. Sue me and the only thing you will get is a massive headache.

**Warning:** In this story, Shinichi is **female**. Not due to drugs or BO, but because he-erm she was born that way. If you don't like gender-bender stories, then skedaddle!

**Note**: I will be using their Japanese names (e.g. Shinichi instead of Jimmy, Ran instead of Rachel) to simplify my writing process. No honorifics or other Japanese words will be used. (Unless its something like sushi. Do I really need to translate **that** for you?)

**Pairing/s:** KaiShin, others to be decided. You have any suggestions?

**~ooo000ooo~**

**Chapter 2**

The day began like any other in Beika City. Thieves stole and were caught by the valiant policemen and women; Sonoko swooned and screamed while Ran punched her way throughout the day. Unfortunately for our favorite detective, her day was unlike any other.

It began innocently enough. Ran had as usual started her day for her, stopping by the Kudo Mansion for her usual 'wake-up-Shinichi-call' which simply consisted of finding Shinichi asleep within the large mansion's library curled up with the latest Detective Conan book, trying (and ultimately failing to wrangle Shinichi into the uniformed skirt) to dress Shinichi properly, and meeting Sonoko for their usual morning walk to school.

"Shinichi." Sonoko glared at her friend. "Will you please wear the uniform properly? It's not that tacky once you get used to it. I mean, it actually even suits your skin tone." She wagged a finger at Shinichi, who immediately looked down at her outfit.

Shinichi sighed, "I am wearing the uniform, Sonoko. Ran, shut-up." It was true. She _was _wearing the standard Beika Senior High uniform, just not the way _regular _people wear it. Sure, she wore the top and the skirt, but as Sonoko had screamed bloody murder that day, the black track pants were not. _Skirts, bah. I mean, how do you expect to catch the bad guys if you're so worried about accidentally flashing somebody? I'd rather wear pants thank you very much._

Ran, in all her empathic glory, could sense the futility in Sonoko's argument, and instead distracted her into talking about her latest date with Makoto. Thankfully the distraction worked and Shinichi tuned them out, focusing instead on last night's extremely odd case.

**~ooo000ooo~**

_Yesterday, Late Evening_

"That's... but that's impossible." Shinichi whispered, her voice light and wispy. At the first look, the crime scene looked plain and simple, or at least as simple as a murder case could be. The victim was forty-two year-old Kazuki Nobuta, who died from a single shot to his right temple. He had left behind a wife, who was sobbing quietly behind the police tape, and two kids. What Shinichi found odd though, was a crystal wine glass, shattered right by the left side of the victim's head. Other than that, there were no other circumstantial evidence. No other evidence was found, not even a single fingerprint.

Shinichi glanced around the crime scene. Shiratori and Takagi were off on one side, a muffled argument could be heard between them. It seems, even though they had their own girlfriends now, the seemingly friendly rivalry had still persisted. Miwako and Yumi were on the side, Miwako trying (and ultimately failing) to concentrate on a piece of evidence, while Yumi was busily distracting her with small talk. All in all, it was a pretty chaotic scene for a murder case. Shinichi snickered to herself upon seeing Yumi and Miwako, who reminded her of Ran and Sonoko on one of their "days".

"Shinichi," Inspector Megure's voice broke through Shinichi's train of thought. "You should go home and rest, we'll just keep you informed of any developments with the case." He gave a fatherly smile to Shinichi, who returned it.

"Sure Inspector Megure. Let me just wrap my investigation up and I'll be on my way." Shinichi gave a little salute to Inspector Megure, who simply chuckled at Shinichi's antics and disappeared to gather his men and women up.

**~ooo000ooo~**

_Present Day_

"..ichi... Shinichi!" Sonoko's voice startled the poor girl, who nearly tripped if not for Ran's lightning-fast karate reflexes. "Shinichi! Pay attention! Tonight's party is extremely important! Not only is it one of your first entries into proper society, and I will not have you looking like a closet-less chest-less bum especially since Kaito Kid will be there!" Sonoko squealed, jumping and grabbing Shinichi's hand in delight.

_NOOOO! _Shinichi nearly screamed aloud. _No, no, no, no! I don't have to go to that party in a dress. Sweat pants work just fine! Why can't Sonoko see that? I honestly don't think Kaito Kid will care about what I wear, I-_

"Shinichi!" Ran yelled into her ear, startling her and making her jump up. Shinichi could see her doom in Ran's eyes. "Don't just stand there, its time to go shop for clothes."

"But Ran~" Shinichi whined, clothing was just so not her idea of a fun afternoon! "Don't you take my measurement weekly anyways, so why do I have to come along?"

Sonoko and Ran both scowled, and Shinichi put both her hands up. "Alright, alright I'm coming. Sheesh, you two should work in interrogation." Shinichi mumbled the last part, and followed the two chatting friends at a sedate pace.

**~ooo000ooo~**

_Hihihihihihih..._

Konosuke Jii jerked his head wildly at the bizarre sound coming from upstairs. Perhaps he should...

_Hihihihihihh..._

There it was again! Jii was about to ignore it again, but remembered that Kuroba had decided to stay in the upstairs room that day, and so he made his way upstairs. 

It was silent once again as Jii traversed the staircase, which made Jii think if he had simply imagined the sou-

_Hihihihihih_

_ihhh..._

There it was again! Jii was now determined to find the source of the eerie sound once and for all.

He stepped towards the door gingerly, using all of the training Kuroba's father had given him all those years ago, to sneak towards the door silently. Gently pushing the door open, the light streamed out, giving a ethereal glow to...

Kuroba?

He was slouched over his bed, furiously polishing what seemed to be his monocle. His eyes looked glazed from what Jii could see, and he looked quite crazed as he hunched over his monocle.

"Kuroba, wha-?"

_Hiihihihhhiih..._

__The sound! The sound was- wait what? The sound was Kuroba? 

Jii stared at Kuroba, wondering if his latest heist had finally knocked him off his rockers and he could finally retire in the Bahamas. Jii spent a few seconds staring at Kuroba when he finally noticed Jii's presence.

He jumped off the bed when Jii poked him, causing Jii to almost fall over.

"Kuroba! What on earth- will you please stop squirming and just get up!" Jii's voice boomed, and Kuroba scrambled to his feet. "There," Jii took Kuroba's collar in his hands and straightened them, "Much better. Now will you tell me what's going on in that mind of yours and what was that 'hi-hi-ing was about!"

"Er- nothing Jii." Kuroba looked sheepish and simply brushed the inquiry off. "Come on lets go, we have a heist to prepare for!"

"More like a date." Jii mumbled but followed Kuroba to his 'Kaito-lair', which Kuroba insisted on naming, and went on to prepare for the next all-important heist.

**~ooo000ooo~**

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!

All feedback and criticism will be greatly appreciated and will be replied to.

Luv lots,

milkychaitea

(-_-)


End file.
